bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Terrain
Desert Terrain is a type of terrain in Bloons Monkey City. Tracks that belong in this type of terrain favor Boomerang Throwers and Bomb Shooters, but restrict Spike Factories, Super Monkeys, and Glue Gunners. They are one of the most common terrains in Bloon Dunes. Typical Features * The first four tracks are all one-entry-one-exit (Which would be good for Spike Factories if they weren't restricted.) * Some open space. * Some unplaceable land in the from of cacti. * Many curves in the paths. Tracks Note: The names are the unofficial names given by members of the NK community. The difficulties are for the track itself, and may differ based on City Level and tile difficulty itself. Hammer Description Hammer is one of 8 tracks in the Desert Terrain. It does not include water, and only has one entrance and one exit. They come from the left and exit to the bottom right. A part of this track is shaped like a hammer. Tips (You can add some!) Strategies (You can add some!) Desert Stairs Desert Stairs is one of 8 tracks in the Desert Terrain. It does not include water, and only has one entrance and one exit. They come from the left and exit to the right. This track is mostly shaped like a few staircases. Tips You can place a tack shooter in the corners where the track overlaps if you are on low quality. Strategies (You can add some!) Hourglass Description Hourglass is one of 8 tracks in the Desert Terrain. It does not include water, and only has one entrance and one exit. They come from the top right and exit to the top left. The bloons move by zig-zagging often. This track is mostly shaped like an hourglass. Tips *Keep in mind that the bloons enter from the top right path, while they exit to the top left path. Strategies (You can add some!) Paperclips Description Paperclips is one of 8 tracks in the Desert Terrain. It does not include water, and only has one entrance and one exit. They come from the top left and exit to the bottom right. The bloons move by going into curves 4 times. This track is mostly shaped like paperclips. Tips (You can add some!) Strategies (You can add some!) Arrow Description Arrow is one of 8 tracks in the Desert Terrain. It does not include water, and only has one entrance but two exits. They come from the top right and exit either to the north or the east. While about halfway the track, some groups of bloons will split into two, because of two paths to exits. This track is mostly shaped like an arrow. Tips *Add a couple of towers in the spot where the bloons will start going through 2 paths. Strategies (You can add some!) Mirage (Bloon Dunes Only) Description Mirage is one of 8 tracks in the Desert Terrain, and the only Desert Terrain track exclusive to Bloons Dunes. It does not include water, and it has two entrances and two exits. They come from the top and exit to the bottom. Tips (You can add some!) Strategies (You can add some!) Squiggle Desert (Mobile only) Description A desert terrain track with one lake. Bloons enter from the top left and exit at the bottom right. Tips *Buccaneers and subs are very efficient in the lake because they get many chances to pop bloons. Strategies *Tack shooters and ice monkeys work very well in the squiggles. Window (Mobile only) Description A rectangular track with many straight lines and two rectangular lakes. The bloons enter from the top left, go in a wave formation to the bottom, and take a straight path back to the top where they exit. Tips *Dartling guns and 3-4/x dart monkeys are good here because of the straight lines. Strategies *It is actually possible to win on this track with only aquatic towers. *Grape shot boats are some of the best towers to use here, as they have a very good spread and excellent range. Category:Terrain types Category:Bloons Monkey City